


Tooth and Nail

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, just dragons curious about food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Kal Myhk is curious about new food.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Tooth and Nail

Aubinaux just watch Kal Myhk flit around Syngigeim, manning her soup. It was comical really, seeing the dragonet sneak glances around curiously. “She doesn’t bite, Kal!” he said, a chuckle in his voice.

“Does this really make food taste better?” Kal asked. “I mean Aubinaux gave me cooked food once, and it tasted all dry and stuff.”

Syngigeim smiled. “Well soup is very wet. It’s a simple mix of salt, water and dodo meat. I can get you a bowl if you like.”

“Really!? Yes please!” Kal Myhk said. “Oh one moment.” He then fluttered on over to Aubinaux and whispered low. “Can you teach me how to use those ‘spoon’ things?”

...this was Aubinaux’s life now. Teaching dragons how to use spoons. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Realated to the prompt? Sorta. And I shall take it.


End file.
